


奖励【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 每一次进步，光之战士都会和皇子讨要奖励
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	奖励【芝诺光】

每一次进步，光都会和芝诺斯要奖励。  
“帝国的皇太子，稍微等一下。”光有些狼狈的抹了抹嘴角的血液把向着外面走的芝诺斯叫住了。  
“嗯？”男人大发慈悲的停下来听这只在他心里勉强算得上有实力的蚂蚁说话，啊，无非是下次一定会打败你之类的废话吧，没法尽兴战斗的男人用眼角瞟了光一眼。  
“下次，能在你手下坚持得比现在久的话，有奖励吗？”光呸了一口胸腹间翻涌上来的瘀血，抬头看他。  
芝诺斯好像在思考，沉默了一会后偏头正眼看向光，意味不明的回应了一句：“或许会有，看你要什么了，蛮族的英雄。”  
“想看看你摘下头盔的样子。”光笑起来的时候牙上还都是血液，但是不影响他的真诚和快活，走在后面的的芙朵拉气急败坏地骂他放肆，拔出剑就要砍上来，被芝诺斯用刀柄格了一下。  
男人走过来低头和光对视，面上唯一能从盔甲里露出来的蓝眼睛眯了一起来。  
“胆敢提出要求的话，就应该明白要付出什么样的代价了吧。”  
光一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样干脆盘腿坐了下来，浑身肌肉都在尖叫，他实在是撑不住了。  
“那么就当你答应了，下回见。”  
芝诺斯不可置否的哼了一声带着人离开了神拳痕。  
“疯了？！！！怎么这时候还敢和敌人开玩笑！”好不容易爬起来的莉瑟扑上来摇着光的上半身质问他。  
“别别别，再晃就要吐了。”说完这句话的英雄又呕了一口血出来，吓得莉瑟直接把人抱起来送去治疗师那。  
“先救雅修特拉，她的伤重，诶，别抱别抱，我腿拖地上了。”光觉得自己没这么严重，哪怕他还是一边说话一边吐血，但是呕出来以后觉得好受多了。  
“闭嘴！”来了阿拉米格的莉瑟难得凶了他一次，“都得救，你老实点，我已经叫医疗队去雅修特拉那里了。”她红着眼眶，不再像作为伊达那样笑嘻嘻的，沉稳了许多的面上滑落泪水。  
“我太没用了…只能看着你们面对那个恶魔…”她戴着拳套的手握得咯啦咯啦响，似乎要把自己的骨头都捏碎似的。  
光无奈的拍了拍她的肩膀又不太会安慰人，只得告诉她：“同伴就是要互相帮助的，以后就是你们帮助我了也说不定，去帮他们打扫战场，我觉得我要晕了，别在这影响我休息。”  
英雄毫不客气的把人赶开，从高强度的战斗中放松下来后说晕就晕，脑袋落在枕头上还发出了轻微的砰声。  
也因为这样，他也逃过了莉瑟想数落他要芝诺斯摘头盔的说教。  
…  
“我做到了。”光把夕雾护在身后，抬头看这个高大的男人，死神头盔的一角被他斩断，连带着面具都有些破碎，他不但做到了，还超额完成了。  
芝诺斯却心情很好，痛快的摘了头盔丢到一旁，金色的长发飞舞着，充满压迫感的俯下身来，扶着光的侧脸亲昵的问他。  
“还算是过得去，接下来还想要些什么，我心爱的猎物。”皇太子不讨厌这样有目的的人，只要能够促使这人进步，他不介意付出一些东西。  
光很明显的感觉到这人的称呼变了，他早就想好了想要的东西，凑到了芝诺斯的耳边轻声说道：“下次我可以要一个吻吗。”  
所有人都惊愕的看着皇太子捂着脸低笑的模样，除了提出这种要求的光。  
“当然，只要你还活着。”他并不为这样无理的要求感到冒犯，“现在给你预支也无所谓。”  
他不带感情的亲吻了光的面颊，这对皇太子来说仿佛就像是喝了一杯水一样随意，毕竟亲吻在他这里实在是一文不值。  
他满意的看着光的眼里涌起了兴奋。  
虽然他错误的理解了这份兴奋。

“惊喜。”  
天花板上倒吊下来一个蛮族，腰上还别着武器，大厅里的帝国军人们下意识的掏出了枪刃严阵以待，却发现皇太子毫不在意的挥了挥手让他们离开，只能抱着一肚子的疑惑退下。  
“上门服务，如何。”光翻身落地，手上一甩就收回了那根特制的细绳，几步就凑到皇太子面前像小孩子献宝似的对他说道，“我学了新的东西，有些迫不及待，所以主动来找你了。”  
他笑得蓝色的眼睛都眯了起来，有些跃跃欲试的模样拔出了腰间的武士刀。  
这次在芝诺斯的手下坚持得比上一次久，光还削下了对方的一撮头发，在那张漂亮的脸上划出了血痕，锋利的钢剑贴着他的耳畔扎入身后的柱子里，剑的主人满不在乎的甩了甩手腕夸了他一句不错。  
芝诺斯没有用全力，但是光也没有那种被放水了的感觉，或者他更加不在乎了，满心欢喜的和芝诺斯讨要他的奖励。  
皇太子装作不明白的模样：“上一次已经预支过了，太贪心可不行。”  
“那么这次就是下一次的。”光思考了一会回答，矮身跳起来抓着他的肩甲踩在手甲上把自己撑到和男人面对面的高度。  
芝诺斯本可以放松肌肉让这个蛮族狼狈的跌落，但是他还是选择了放任。人族蓝色的眼睛里满满的欣喜，像是他养的那群小狗，闲下来的皇太子托着光走回了王座上随意的坐下，也不去管对方打量他的脸在思考如何下口的模样，远远看过去他倒是像个抱着半大孩子似的。  
毕竟皇太子实在是过于高大。  
光思考了许久舔去芝诺斯脸上溢出的血珠有些遗憾的说，还是等打败了皇太子再说这种事情。  
芝诺斯被他的雄心壮志弄得心情愉悦，抹掉伤口处的口水又用冰凉的手带着些危险意味地反复摩挲光的后颈。  
“贪心的蛮族，下次想从我这里讨要什么？”皇太子明白对方似乎是看上了自己这身皮囊，但是他不介意利用这个优势。  
只要光能令他满意。  
芝诺斯把这种默许当做了他对光能力的认同和难得遇到对手的放任。二十六年里那些说大话的都死在他手上，这个胆子大的蛮族可不就是珍惜生物。  
光似乎是怕他嘲笑，谨慎的抿了抿嘴说还是做到了再说。  
接下来的一段时间英雄也经常来，肉眼可见的进步和愈来愈认真的眼神几乎让芝诺斯感觉到战栗，他兴奋得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起站来，却还忍着自己的杀意在收割生命的最后一刻停下。  
单纯的死亡是没有意义的，战斗就得是这样才对，皇太子露出了笑容。  
光也知道自己总是和死神擦肩而过，但是丝毫不在意，拍了拍身上的灰站起来，和芝诺斯讨要一个亲吻又切换职业掏出个平底锅做他所谓的事后大餐。毕竟激烈的战斗消耗了太多能量，每次都饥肠辘辘的回去还不如直接就地解决。  
好好的演武室总是在战斗的声音结束后飘出来食物的香气，场面都变得没那么严肃起来。  
“给。”做了好几份的光把盘子递给芝诺斯，等对方接了以后又自顾自的吃自己的食物。  
今天做的是仙子苹果塔，咬着叉子的皇太子一边嘀咕着不够甜，在光望过来的时候又装作无事发生似的安静的吃着。  
这样的皇子还怪可爱的。  
光眯着眼睛想着。  
原本只是顺手给芝诺斯做了一份，结果这人后来干脆点起菜来。态度是食物都是能量味道无所谓的皇子如今格外的喜爱甜口的东西，导致光每次来都带了一堆甜滋滋的原材料，也不知道加雷马的厨师菜做得有多烂，以至于皇太子逮着他就掏点心吃。  
悠闲的日子直至决战将临，光都没有告诉芝诺斯他想要什么，这态度让聪明的皇太子有些不确定，特地为这件事思考了一刻钟，发现自己没有什么给不起的，又放心的睡去。

他百无聊赖的坐在王座上等着光的到来，外面的炮火声响成一片都没法影响到皇太子此刻想要打瞌睡的心情。  
“久等了，杂兵太多费了些时间。”带着笑意的声音从门口传来，光特地和伙伴们说让他来做先锋，一马当先的冲进了皇宫内侧，想要个和芝诺斯独处的机会。  
身后沉重的巨门合上，一切的声音都被隔绝在外有些朦胧起来。  
人族对上加雷马人都显得有些纤细小巧了，却丝毫不落下风，刀剑的交鸣声在空旷的大厅里回荡，芝诺斯的剑气弄得地面一片狼藉，导致光在攻击的间隙还得脚下不停的躲避。之前喂招一样的比斗芝诺斯甚少使用这样的招式，好在光的应变能力极强，很快的适应了这个状况，在被风断击飞后的突进中用巧劲掀飞了芝诺斯的肩甲，在结实的手臂上留下了一道狰狞的切口。这样的伤势使得芝诺斯短时间没法高强度使用这只手进行攻击，一时间竟有些勉强起来。  
“我赢了。”光剧烈的喘息着，刀尖轻轻顶着芝诺斯的喉咙，划出了星点的血珠，本来应该是剑拔弩张的场面，下一刻长刀又收了回来，他开开心心的走上前去，有些不太客气的伸手拉得芝诺斯弯下腰来，带着些凶狠意味亲吻皇太子的嘴唇。  
这是他们头一个唇舌交织的亲吻，之前的光虽然有些无礼，但还是克制着，守着一个限度，如今他终于可以理直气壮的领取自己的奖励。  
他虽然口头很能说，实际操作经验却浅薄得很，胡乱的在芝诺斯的嘴巴上啃着，还偶尔毫无章法的舔两口，甚至还咬破了对方的嘴唇。  
皇太子有些不耐烦的按着光的后脑勺固定住，再探了舌头进去拨撩他，干燥的唇瓣，血腥味十足的口腔，无一不激起芝诺斯的欲望，搅动的舌头和急促的呼吸让英雄几乎站不住，到了关键时刻皇太子又坏心眼的停下来，抵着他的额头说道：“奖励就到此为止，来天台吧，看看我为你准备的，独一无二的礼物。”  
巨大的神龙被锁在半空中，仿佛像神话中的的场面。  
“这可真是…过于惊喜了。”光望着这张牙舞爪的蛮神喃喃自语。  
芝诺斯把这当做赞扬，邀请他继续战斗。  
似乎是合体的缘故神龙的伤势都会反馈到芝诺斯的肉体上，等看到这人脸上好几处擦伤的时候光突然就有些心虚，虽然这的确是一场酣畅淋漓的战斗。  
芝诺斯也从中获得了快乐，他发自内心的欣喜。等待总是值得的，他为这一刻燃烧生命也不觉得过。  
“我们本就是同类，你我就应该永远在一起厮杀。”额头的鲜血滑落进眼睛里，和超越之力带来的红色瞳孔融为一体，皇太子明显兴奋过了头，向着光发出了邀请，“来吧，加入我们，加入加雷马帝国。”  
光看着陷入自己情绪的芝诺斯收回了武器走近他。  
“在此之前，我想要你的信任，你得信任我。”  
没有人和皇太子讨要过这种东西，他笑光狂妄自大又贪得无厌，但还是告诉他：“当然，只要你想要的我都会给予，这是你应得的奖励，我的挚友，你可以向我索取更多。”  
金发的加雷马男人像是在看什么新奇的物件，他在此刻把这个蛮族彻底纳入了人生，这是从未有过的，领地意识强大的猛兽允许对手进入了自己的安全领域。  
挚友这个称呼把光叫得愣住了，他有些不明白芝诺斯的脑回路，英雄以为自己表现得足够明显，没有人会去亲吻挚友，也不会特地去讨要信任这种东西。  
“我想要的，是加尔乌斯先生这个人。”他笑着更正芝诺斯，占有欲终于暴露了出来，“我不会和你做朋友的，帝国的皇子，毕竟我想讨要的奖励一直都是您。”  
没接触过情爱的皇太子好像终于明白对方并不是渴求自己的肉体，遗憾英雄沉迷于脆弱的感情，又觉得有些欣喜至少他认定的朋友也在意着他。他思考了一会，有些遗憾的告诉光：“我未曾拥有的东西没法轻易的许诺，但是只要你依旧如此强大，我会永远属于你。”  
不，没关系。英雄诚恳的亲吻了他伤痕累累的手心，皇太子在思考这个问题而不是拒绝的时候，那个疯狂的灵魂就已经完全偏向了光之战士。


End file.
